Geschichte:Yoshi's Island Extra (YIE)/Kapitel 1
Weiter Dschugnel liegt vor Yari! Alles ist ungewohnt... "Und wo soll jetzt dieser Clown sein? Das ist doch Schwachsinn! Wie soll ich den jemals finden? Baku wäre sicher besser als ich dazu geeignet." Doch Yari spürt, dass da etwas in der Nähe ist. "Ahahaha.... auauaua.... Bruchlandung... aber das Ding ist noch heil!", spricht eine Stimme, die nicht unweit entfernt ist. "Könnte das der Clown sein? Nachschauen kostet ja nichts..." Yari bahnt sich den Weg also voran zur Stimme, was er dort vorfindet, ist tatsächlich der Clown mit dem Ei! "Du, gib das Ei her!" "Was soll ich warum? Geh weg von mir!", droht der Clown, und schnippt mit dem Finger. "Sei erwärmt durch meinen Zauber!" Doch der Zauber baut sich nicht über Yari auf... Yari sieht das ganze verdutzt mit an. "Hahahaha! Feuer, komm herab!" Das Feuer kommt herab, doch nicht über Yari, sondern über dem Clown.... "Auauauauauauauauauauaua!!!" Der Clown rennt wild hin und her, um die Flammen zu löschen. "Das bleibt nicht ungestraft! "So wird das nichts!", denkt Yari, nicht zu Unrecht. "Glaubst du ernsthaft, ich lasse dich alleine gehen?" "Mir wird schlecht.... ahahaha... ohohoh.... caiohohohoooo...", gibt der Unbekannte noch ab, bevor er weg fliegt, in Wirbelbewegungen. Das Problem: Das Ei ist nicht mehr da! "Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast..." "Ja genau. Ich helfe dir, nur dir, sonst niemandem!", damit verdeutlicht Baku nochmals, dass er es nicht wegen des Befehls tut. "Ja, das weiß ich doch, aber was machen wir jetzt? das Ei ist weg!" "Hm hm ^^.", gibt Baku amüsiert von sich, "...du hast wohl vergessen, wen du vor dir hast! Ich kann verschollenes aufspüren!" Baku nutzt seine einzigartige Fähigkeit, um das Ei zu finden. Er führt Yari in die Nähe eines Nebelfeldes, das bei Yaris Stamm als das "Todeswirrwar" bezeichnet wird. "Nein, da geh ich sicher nicht rein!" "Warum das denn? Das ist ganz normaler Nebel, Wasserdampf, das ist wie wenn du sagen würdest, du trinkst nichts mehr, weil dir jemand gesagt hast, du sollst nicht trinken." "Was?" "Ich meine: Vergiss was dieser Fettsack sagte, denn ich war schon oft im Nebel, und ich bin doch auch noch da!" Yari rollt mit den Augen und bemerkt: "Du bist auch ein Geist..." "Ja, das ändet nichts! Hör mit dem Unfug auf!" "Nein, ich gehe nicht da rein!", verdeutlicht Yari und verschränkt seine Arme und schließt die Augen. "Dass diese Dinos auch immer so stur sein müssen...", denkt Baku, und bewegt sich leise hinter Yari und schubst ihn in den Nebel. Yari will sich gerade beschweren, sieht dann mit offenen Augen nur noch weiß, egal wo er auch hinsieht. "Nein, nein, das ist mein Ende!" "Hör mit dem Mist auf! Mich kannst du ja wohl sehen. Also, folg mir einfach, pass aber auf, dass du nicht zu weit hinter mir her läufst!" Tortz großer Bedenken, geht Yari mit Baku, er kann ihm ja nur noch folgen, er hat ja keine andere Wahl mehr. Zur Verdeutlichung: Der nebel ist sehr dicht, und endet ganz plötzlich, so dass er wie eine weiße Wand aussieht. Mit der zeit erkennt Yari Baku immer besser. Nach einiger Zeit sind sie an einem See angelangt, wo sie wieder klar sehen können. "Schöner See.", gibt Yari zu. Baku scheint es zu überhören. "Ganz da unten...", sagt er. "WAS?", schreit Yari entsetzt. "Ganz da unten ist das Ei." "Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!", platzt es Yari raus. Er ist nähmlich kein begabter Schwimmer und im Lufthohlen war er noch nie gut und das weiß Baku auch. "Ich saug einfach ganz viel Luft ein und du gehst dann in die Luftblase.", schlägt Baku vor und Yari ist einverstanden. Also bläht sich Baku auf, geht ins Wasser und Yari springt rein und schwimmt (ohne die Blase zu verletzen) in Baku hinein. Am Grund ist merkwürdigerweise Luft, Yari verlässt also die Blase. Gleichzeitig atmet Baku aus. Auf dem Grund ist eine Tür und dahinter hört man es ganz doll fluchen. Yari meint diese Stimme zu kenen, er öffnet die Tür... und tatsächlich ist der Clown hinter der Tür. "Dieses verdammte Wasser, jetzt bin ich total ausgepowert! Und ich erst!", schimpft der Clown, wobei zu beachten ist, dass er scheinbar mit sich selbst spricht! "UND JETZT AUCH NOCH DER DINO UND DER GEIST!!!", schreit er, als er Baku und Yari bemerkt. "ICH ZEIDS EUCH!!!", schreit er und greift an! "AAARGH! BLÖDES WASSER!" "AARGH! IHR GEHT MIR AUF DIE NERVEN! UND MIR AUCH!!!" "Autsch, der war stark!", sagen Yari und Baku im Chor. Yari und Baku haben gewonnen. Sie gehen weiter in den See hinein. Immer weiter hinten wird es wieder feuchter. Der Clown von vorhin ist übrigens abgehauen. Yari fällt ein Glitzern am Boden auf. Dort ist etwas besonders glitschiges und hätte Yari nicht gerufen, wäre Baku weitergeflogen. "Was ist denn?", fragt er. Er fliegt zurück. "Ich habe das Gefühl, dass das lecker ist. Und ich hab hunger. Du kannst auch was haben.", sagt Yari und zerteilt das glibbrige Etwas. Als Yari merkt. dass Baku nichts will, isst er alles alleine auf. Yari fühlt sich plötzlich wieder total bei Kräften, da geht unter ihnen eine Falltür auf. Yari fällt, Baku fliegt hinterher. Yari landet im Wasser und paddelt ans Land. Aber er wird fast weider zurückgezogen und schafft es grade mal so, ans Land zu klettern. Das Wasser sammelt sich in der Mitte des kleinen Teiches und fängt sich fast Baku. Das Wasser nimmt die Form einer Welle an, bleibt aber in der Mitte. Es bekommt ein Gesicht. Noch dazu spricht es: "Bonjour, je m'appelle Eau, mais, vous n'êtes pas ridicule stupide." "Sprich die regionale Sprache!" "Par bleu! C'est ma langue régionelle! Ahrg! Vous cassez les pieds à moi!" "Ich bin so geschafft...", sagt Yari. "Komm, du kannst mich nicht hängen lassen!" "Ruh dich aus, hihihi..." Von oben plumst Riba herunter, und mit dem Bauch auf Eau! "Zut!", ruft Eau. "Yari, geh in Verteidigung!", ruft Riba. "Ehm.. ja..?" "Was machst du eigentlich hier??", fragt Yari. "Mir war langweilig" Ein Klirrgeräusch ertönt, nein, zwei, nein! Drei! Das eine ist das Ei, das andere it ein Juwel, das dritte ist eine leuchtende Kugel... Yari nimmt das grüne Juwel auf. Er starrt es an. Baku nimmt zuerst das leuchtende Orbjekt, das nun noch viel mehr leuchtet! Es füllt ihre Engergie komplett auf und erhöht sie um 5, und nochmal 5! "Was ist das gewesen? Ich fühle mich stärker irgendwie! Was ist mit dir, Yari?" Yari hört es nicht, starrt immer noch auf das Juwel, das ihm irgendetwas sagen will. Die Situation klärt sich und die drei begeben sich nun auf den Weg aus der höhle heraus. Kapitel 1 Ende